Amon's Secret Apprentice (mature version)
by inudigifan201
Summary: a little girl is taken from her home, family, and life. slowly losing her memories one by one as her torment ensues. who is this girl? and why was she kidnapped? and how is Korra involved? find out in Amon's Secret Apprentice (mature version).
1. Little girl bender

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to Amon's Secret Apprentice (mature version). this version is not for the faint of heart or the weak of stumachs. if you can't handle this, but wanna keep reading, then please read the orginal and save yourself from the gore. it won't hurt my feelings at all. at any rate... here it is Enjoy... if you can...

* * *

about this chapter: the beging.

* * *

ps. I loosely based Kassidy off of Harley Quinn from Batman... long story. and Azula... can't get any crazier than these two.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy and Princess Luna from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!** _and a little off of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long. and Zuko...

* * *

Ch, 1. Little girl bender.

Noahtok, Amon, was walking in the North Pole capital city when he came across a class of young water benders. He was a young man and had been away from home for a while. One little water bender caught his eye. He saw her use the other bending techniques but still had control of the icy water above her head.

He thought for a second. 'Could this little girl be the Avatar?'

He watched her for a few more moments. She seemed to only bend the water and ice around her. She didn't bend fire or air.

He thought again, 'no, she's not. But she might be useful.' He grinned an evil grin. So he watched and waited.

Master Katara looked at the young bender and smiled. "Konna, you've done enough for one day. Why don't you take a break?"

The little girl, Konna, smiled and bowed to the older woman. "Ok Master Katara!" she smiled.

The sun was setting behind the ice and Konna started to run home.

"Tell Korra 'I'll be by later to see if I can help'!" Katara called as Konna slowly ran home.

"Ok!" she called back.

Konna smiled and hummed as her run turned into a skip when she got to the practice field's gate. Her hum turned into a small sweet sounding song. "Water, earth, fire and air… are the elements of life." She made up the lyrics. "Like the 4 nations living in harmony." She began to hum again.

Noahtok fallowed her into town and passed the venders and benders. The capitol city of the northern water tribe was a hub of water bending.

She finally stopped at a large igloo on the outskirts of town. Two White Lotus agents guarded the door.

"Afternoon, fellas." She smiled at them.

"Afternoon Konna." They smiled back.

Noahtok watched as the little girl went inside.

Konna pulled back a curtain to reveal her sick older sister and a WL agent warming her soup with fire bending.

"Thanks Lee." The older girl thanked the agent as he handed her the soup, bowed, and left the room.

"Master Katara said she'd be over as soon as she can to see if she can heal you." Konna sat down beside the older girl.

"Konna, I'm sick, don't get so close or you'll get what I got." The older girl scooted over away from Konna.

"Sorry Korra." Konna stood up and walked to the door as the sick Korra slid back into place and smiled as she drank her soup.

Konna stood outside and watched the moon rise above the ice. She let out a small sigh and watched her breath come out of her mouth. She giggled a little as she saw Master Katara walked toward her. She waved at the elderly woman and smiled as she waved back.

Unknown to any of them, Noahtok was watching Konna with hungry eyes.

The agents went inside the igloo as protocol. Katara bowed to Konna, whom did the same, and went inside herself. Konna stayed outside for a moment to watch the moon some more.

"I wonder if Miss Yue ever gets lonely up there." She whispered to herself.

"How old are you?" Noatak's voice whispered in the night. It was so low and soft that no one could hear it.

Konna looked around. She heard his whisper. She smiled and shrugged as she saw that no one was there. "I'm 5 and a half." But she answered anyway for her own amusement.

Noahtok came out of the shadow he was hiding in and made himself known.

Konna, now gripped with fear, slowly backwards walked to the igloo. "Master Katara? Could you come here?" She called out.

"Konna, I am in the middle of healing your sister!" the master water-bender called back. "Can it wait 2 minutes?" she asked.

Noahtok slowly approached the little water-bender. Konna decided to try to defend herself; even though she just found out she could bend.

Konna tried to form a water snake, but Noahtok blood-bended her before she could do a thing.

Katara and Korra, along with the WL agents, came out of the igloo to see Noahtok getting away with Konna.

"Konna!" Korra yelled as she tried to catch up to him, but was held back by Katara.

"It's too dangerous! Let the White Lotus handle this." Katara held Korra back.

"But she's my little sister!" Korra protested.

"And you are only 8 and half years old, you're too young to be chasing after bad guys." Katara started to cry, and so did Korra.

Noahtok had made it all the way to the docks and onto a ship headed for the earth kingdom before the agents could get there.

The next morning the agents came back to the igloo empty handed.

"No, no, no!" Korra raged. "She was my responsibility! Mom's gonna kill me. I'd kill me."

Katara looked out a small window and looked up at the falling moon. "Keep her safe Yue. Please, for an old friend, keep her safe."

Konna had fallen asleep on the ship after struggling for hours to get free. She awoke and saw the man that had kidnapped her. He was asleep. She sat up and quietly stood up. She quickly tiptoed away from him and bumped into a really big man.

Noahtok woke up and saw the man holding Konna off the ground by her arms.

"What do you want from me?" she sassily asked.

"Revenge!" he smiled.


	2. Somebody get me outta here!

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to Amon's Secret Apprentice (mature version). this version is not for the faint of heart or the weak of stumachs. if you can't handle this, but wanna keep reading, then please read the original and save yourself from the gore. it won't hurt my feelings at all. at any rate... here it is Enjoy... if you can...

* * *

about this chapter: here is where it realy starts to get mature... lots of blood and gore...

* * *

ps. I loosely based Kassidy off of Harley Quinn from Batman... long story. and Azula... can't get any crazier than these two.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy and Princess Luna from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, i watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!** _and a little off of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long. and Zuko... and she also kinda resembles Queen Elsa from Frozen. funny thing, i finished the original before seeing that moive.

* * *

Ch, 2. Somebody get me outta here!

"you're so pathetic." A wicked smile graced the face of a young lady as she looked down at another young lady on the cold hard floor.

The other young lady was curled up in a ball, sitting in her own blood, crying. She looked up at the other girl. "you would be to, if you were in this much pain." She sobbed.

"ya…" the first girl looked over at the lump of bloody flesh that came out of the first girl. "losing a child is terrible." She walked over and examined the lump. "it would have been a boy too." She kept on. "probably would have been a powerful bender, what a shame."

"I never wanted him Kassidy!" the second girl almost shouted.

"Konna, there is no need for that." Kassidy, the first girl, started to grin again. A scheme was hatching in her brain, Konna could tell. "looks like the master is just gonna have to have his way with you again." She looked back at the lump. "seeing that I can't bear children." She looked back at Konna with a look that sent a chill down her spine.

"no, no more. I already lost two." Konna looked over at the lump. "It'd be a waste of time." She rolled her eyes. "besides… I never even wanted em' anyway."

"*humph*I swear!" Kassidy raised her hand and slapped Konna in the face sending her falling into the pool of blood. "you're useless, simply useless." She stood up. "I'm telling the master that you lost another child of his." She looked back at Konna. "he's not going to be happy about that."

Konna pulled herself up. "do I look like I care what he thinks?"

"no." Kassidy started to walk out. "but you should."

Konna sat there for a moment. She took a deep breath and leaned back on a bath tub that was behind her. She reached over and turned on some water. She bended the water onto the floor to clean up the blood. She then looked over at the lump as the water-blood mixture went down the drain in the floor.

"well, I'm not heartless." She pulled herself off the floor. She scooped up the lifeless lump of human flesh and took it outside. She placed the unborn child in a box and grabbed a shovel. She looked over at a mound that had been dug before, and she started to dig. She then placed the box in the hole and covered it with the dirt. She then patted the mound with her shovel. She silently spoke a little prayer for the unborn child. "maybe, it's for the best that you were not born." She looked up when she was done.

She looked around. No guards. Perhaps her unborn son had given her an opportunity to escape. She dropped the shovel and started to run for the mountains in the distance.

But, before she could break free from the compound, she felt the pull of someone bending her blood. She tried to look back and see who was bending her blood without causing herself anymore pain.

"all I do is give." His voice was brash and deep. "and all you do is take!" he slammed her into a tree.

She struggled to get up as he walked over to her and grabbed her face. she looked up at his mask as Kassidy snickered in the corner of her eye.

"I never wanted this." Konna tried to plea.

"Silence you little insolent child!" He yelled at her.

"have you're way with her now Master." Kassidy started to drool.

He let go of Konna's face. He then let her sit up and lean on the tree. He gave her a good minute to regain her composer. He then lifted his hand and slapped her in the face.

"you sicken me." He stood up and started to walk away. "Kassidy, see to it she doesn't try to escape again."

"yes sir." Kassidy saluted. She looked back down at Konna. "not exactly what I was expecting, but I enjoyed it all them same."

Konna let out a small giggle as she leaned back onto the tree. "Well, that makes one of us."

The water was almost as red as blood itself as Konna soaked her bruised body. Guards were everywhere. They were like roaches.

"I have to get out of here." She let herself sink into the lukewarm water.

"None for her." He spoke as he pulled a basket of bread from Konna's hand at dinner. He then looked at his followers. "benders should not be allowed to eat in this town again."

His followers cheered. They knew Konna and Kassidy were water-benders. They didn't know why Amon kept them around, but they never questioned him. It never dawned on them that he was a water-bender himself.

Konna looked down at her almost empty plate. She was only allowed a few pieces of lettuce. Not enough for a growing girl. She looked around. Everyone else had what seemed to be a mountain of food on their plates. She looked back to her poor excuse for a salad and ate it. She then excused herself and left. As she walked away, she grabbed a roll or two from some baskets while no one was looking.

She had lost a lot of weight since she was little. She could barely remember her past, but she knew at one point in time she was happy. Her spirit was almost broken, and she was trying her hardest to not lose hope for a better tomorrow.

She sat in her and Kassidy's room looking out the window and out at the moon. She couldn't quite place a reason why, but she always felt better after looking up at the moon above. She nibbled on the roll she stole, hoping no one could see her. She  
looked down out the window. The guards down below patrolled the grounds like they did every night.

It had been 8½ years since she had been taken. She wished that Noahtok had taken some other girl. She knew she didn't belong. Kassidy came willingly. She pretended to be Konna's friend, but in the end she was just as cruel as him. Maybe even worse.

Konna leaned back on the window sill and let herself fall asleep. When she opened her eyes the sun's rays warmed her dark skin and the faint sound of Sato-mobiles could be heard in the distance. Kassidy was nowhere to be found.

She stretched to life as a knock could be heard at the door. "Come in." She stood up and readied herself for whoever was on the other side.

A handsome young man, about her age, entered. "Good morning miss Konna." He gave her a sweet smile. He then handed her a basket. "I managed to sneak this away at breakfast."

She opened the blanket and smiled. She then started to stuff her face with the food she found inside.

"I know you're on probation right now, but I can't have my little sister starve." He smiled again.

"Thanks Eddie!" She smiled at him with a mouth full of food. "you're the best!"

He shrugged. "what are big brothers for?"

She giggled a little.

He rolled his eyes. "Ya, I know… we're not really related, but I still think of you as a sister."

"Thanks." She gave him a small hug, then handed him back the empty basket. "you're the best brother a girl could ask for."

He smiled as he tucked the basket in a small sack he was carrying. "Any new plans for escape?"

"not yet." She sat down on her bed. It was a heap of straw with a sheet on top with a pillow that felt like a rock and a very thin blanket.

He sighed as he sat down on Kassidy's much nicer bed. Her bed acutely had a mattress and everything. "It's not fair, he treats her better than you."

She rolled her eyes. "because I'm not his little puppet that does whatever he wants." She looked him over. He was in his Equalist uniform, minus the mask. He was a good looking young man; had nothing against benders. In fact, he loved bending. He enjoyed pro-bending matches more than anybody else his age. He, himself, could not bend. This puzzled her. "So why do you stay?" The question escaped her lips.

He gave her a sweet smile. "To make sure my baby sister doesn't die of starvation."

She blushed. "Thanks."

He looked out the window. "tell me again about that one boy you set free…" he looked back at her. "you know the one." He gave her a sly smile.

"The earth-bender?" She asked, wondering why he brought him up. "What about him?"

He put his head in his hand. "You could have ran away with him."

She smiled and tossed her pillow at him. "you're such a romantic!" she regained her composer and leaned back into the straw. "You know why I stayed."

He sighed. "To protect others."

She looked up at the clock on the wall. "you might wanna get going before Kassidy and Amon come for me. They won't be too happy to find you in here with me."

He turned around and looked at the clock himself. "ya, drills are about to start anyway." He stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Be strong little sister." He smiled as he walked out the door as she waved him goodbye.

Two more years passed, nothing got better. It stayed pretty much the same.

Konna was relieved that Amon didn't try for another child with her. He was too focused on his rebellion. Kassidy discovered a new way to use blood-bending. And Eddie still brought Konna food whenever he could.

She heard that Avatar Korra was in town and joined a pro-bending team. Konna wanted to go to the stadium and see if she could talk to the Avatar. Tell her that Amon wasn't the man he said he was. Hopefully get her support and put an end the Equalists.

But, she was far from getting an audience with the Avatar.

She held her Equalist mask in her hand as Kassidy walked over to her.

"you're gonna have to put that on." She scolded her.

Konna looked up at Kassidy with an annoyed look on her face. "You're not wearing yours."

Kassidy gave her an evil grin. "it's about to start." She pulled her mask over her face.

Konna let out a large sigh as she put on her mask.

"Kassidy, Konna!" Amon got after them.

They got into formation on a platform as an announcer spoke. The platform started to rise and Amon took the microphone in front of them. As he spoke, Konna scanned the crowd. She was trying to think of a good escape plan.

Some other Equalists brought in some benders. One caught her eye.

He was muscular, kinda young. He seemed familiar to her somehow. For a moment she could have sworn he de-aged and became a little kid. She shook it off and he was back to being a teenager.

Amon started to demonstrate his blood-bending-chi-blocking hybrid that could block a person's bending.

After Lightning Bolt Zolt, Konna noticed a pair in the crowd. They were acting differently then everyone else.

There was an explosion. And soon the entire auditorium was filled with steam so thick you could barely see your hand in front of your face.

_'perfect!' _Konna saw the perfect opportunity for her escape.

She quickly freed the benders on the stage. She dodged a fire-bender's attack as she tried to run off the stage. He looked a little bit like the earth-bender, but not as muscular. She guessed they were related, brothers maybe.

She got to the locker room below the stage and quickly changed clothes. She was soon out the back door.

She almost made it to the end of an alley way outside the building, but felt herself be stopped by someone's blood-bending.

"Going somewhere?" Kassidy mused as she licked her lips.

Konna struggled. But, she soon broke free. She turned around to face her as a small bit of blood dripped out of her mouth. "you do realize, if I'm gone… you have him all to yourself." She gestured to the building.

Kassidy walked up to her and grabbed her neck. Konna started to gasp for air. Kassidy giggled a little. "Ya, but I'm practically nothing to him. But you, you're everything."

Konna tried to break free of her grasp. Scratching her skin with her nails till they bled. Gasping for air all the while.

"15, and you can break a master blood-bender's grip. Of course, you've been able to do that for years." She giggled. "You're pathetic!" she let go.

Konna fell to her knees and let herself breath in the city air.

Amon walked over to them. "Because I'm in a forgiving mood, I won't punish you for attempted escape… tonight." He looked down at Konna whom was still trying to catch her breath. "The Avatar decided to grace us with her presences at our little rally." He continued. Konna leaned on a wall, still breathing heavy. "But, from now on, I will not allow her to escape us unless I say so." He finished. Some guards surrounded Konna. "back to the base." He barked.

Konna looked up at the moon as she leaned on the window sill a few weeks later. She giggled a little. "Happy Birthday to me." She joked. She buried her face in her knees. "What's so sweet about being 16?" she asked herself.


	3. War!

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to Amon's Secret Apprentice (mature version). this version is not for the faint of heart or the weak of stomachs. if you can't handle this, but wanna keep reading, then please read the original and save yourself from the gore. it won't hurt my feelings at all. at any rate... here it is Enjoy... if you can...

* * *

about this chapter: War! yep, war...

I can't believe it took me two chapters to express what happened in one in the T version! oh well... character development...

* * *

ps. I loosely based Kassidy off of Harley Quinn from Batman... long story. and Azula... can't get any crazier than these two.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy and Princess Luna from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, I watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!** _and a little off of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long. and Zuko... and she also kinda resembles Queen Elsa from Frozen. funny thing, I finished the original before seeing that movie.

* * *

Ch, 3. War!

Konna listened to a small radio she hid in her bed of hay as she looked out at the waxing moon. Kassidy was nowhere to be found, again. Although, Konna didn't really care.

It was winter. Snow was still on the ground from the last drift. The radio was tuned in to the Pro-bending play-offs.

Konna and Eddie had a little bet going on. Konna bet him a cookie that the Fire-ferrets would make it to the championship.

He told her that they were a long shot, but he would take the bet anyway.

It wasn't her team's night that night. It seemed that they did not have their heads in the game. She was starting to wonder if they would even make it to the championship.

She looked out the window down below. The guards were missing for some odd reason. She stood up and went over to her bed of hay. She sifted the hay until she found the radio, turned it off, and hid it back in the hay.

She then walked back over to the window and looked out below once more. Still clear. She climbed out onto a ledge not too far from the sill. She shimmied her way across the side of the building until she reached a tree branch. She grabbed hold of the branch and carefully jumped from the ledge to the tree. A few needles fell, but no one seemed to notice.

"Did you hear that?" A voice came from around the corner.

"Hear what?" Another voice asked.

She looked down and watched two guards pass the tree.

"Must have been my imagination." The first responded back.

She waited until they were around the corner and long gone before she started to climb down.

When she got down; she dusted herself off and began to run towards the city. Towards the arena, towards the Avatar… towards hope… hope for freedom.

She reached the city limits. She could feel slightly freer already. She blended into the crowd of people on the sidewalk. She soon found herself on the other side of town, closer to the ocean. She looked out over the bay to the giant statue of Avatar Aang and smiled. She then gazed over to the arena. It was still lit up, matches were still going on. She made her way to the ocean and jumped in. It was a bit cold, but it didn't really bug her. She embraced the cold water. She used her water-bending to enter the arena through an open window. Once inside, she used her water-bending again to dry herself off.

She looked around. It seemed no one saw her come in through the window. She would have paid to enter, but she was flat broke.

She started to wonder around. She was taken in by the architecture and the design of the building itself. It was very ornate. She passed what looked like a gym. An old man was in there. He looked gruff and some-what creepy. So, she kept walking.

She started reading signs on the doors and didn't pay attention to where she was going. Before she knew it she bumped into someone and they were both on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He called out.

"I'm sorry." She sat up. She looked him over. He had on a red uniform with red accents. She guessed he was a fire-bender. He even looked Fire Nation. He had raven hair, ember eyes, pale-ish skin, was tall and lean, and the grumpy look on his face soon turned into confusion. He also had very strange eyebrows.

"Um…" He was entirely confused. "Who are you?" He asked as he stood up.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "Nobody important." She shrugged.

"Ok?" He became even more confused.

"Again, sorry. I'll look where I'm going from now on." She bowed to him and then walked right passed him. She didn't want to draw any more attention to herself.

"That's odd." The fire-bender starched the back of his head. "Why am I seeing Korra everywhere?" He asked himself. Konna was already out of earshot. He tried to shake it off. "That's it… I'm losing it!" He began to panic a little.

Konna passed another young man. He looked a bit like the one she had bumped into before, but he was more muscular and had emerald green eyes. He also had a small curl in his hair and was a bit shorter than the other young man. His uniform was red, but with green accents. She thought he looked familiar. For a split second she saw the little boy again. But as he passed her, he turned back into the young man walking down the hallway.

He seemed to not even notice her. He was in his own little world. "Mako!" He called out as he disappeared from the corner of her eye.

Konna kept walking. She soon found herself at the top of the stands where the fans sat to watch the matches. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was really in the Pro-bending stadium. She looked around and soon caught a glimpse of the Avatar talking to Councilmen Tenzin, the youngest son of Avatar Aang. Konna recognized him from the newspaper. They could help her.

She smiled as she started to walk towards them. Her happiness soon faded as she noticed her feet stopped moving and pain overtook her body.

"Having fun?" Kassidy slithered out of the shadows behind her.

"Let me go!" Konna growled.

"Why? You can break free. I've seen you do it." Kassidy rolled her eyes. "Enjoying your night out on the town?"

Konna struggled a little until she gave up. "I'm not really in the mood for you." A bit of blood dripped from her mouth.

The fans cheered as a pro-bender splashed into the lake under the playing field. They didn't seem to notice the girl blood-bending behind them. Nor did anyone notice the girl being blood-bended.

Kassidy smiled vilely. "Take a good look at this place, it's not going to be like this for much longer."

"What?" Konna became confused.

"You heard me." Kassidy retorted. "Take a good long look and say bye, bye!"

Konna noticed the Avatar and Tenzin leaving out of the corner of her eye. She had missed her chance. Running into the fire-bender slowed her down. Kassidy caught her. She didn't escape quick enough. A million more reasons came to her mind as Kassidy let her go.

Konna fell down on her knees. The playing field was soon hidden by the screaming fans. The Avatar was gone.

"Come on, let's get back before the master comes looking for you." Kassidy mused before taking control again.

"This is the fifth time this month!" He began. His eyes were in the shadow of his mask. "The fifth time you escape this compound. No food for a month!"

"You really think that's gonna solve anything, still gonna run away again." Konna spoke under her breath.

"Two months!" He proclaimed. "Because you thought I didn't hear that."

"Whatever." Konna started to walk away.

"Young lady get back here! I'm reprimanding you! Kya!" He started to shout.

Konna stopped dead in her tracks. An unbearable feeling of rage overtook her body. She glanced back at him with a scowl. He crossed his arms. She gave him a sly smile and turned around completely. "No wonder I can't do anything right. Apparently, even my name is wrong." She giggled a little. "Apparently… I'm not Konna at all, but I'm Kya." Her smiled faded. "My name is the only thing I remember from my childhood, when I was with my family!" She started to yell.

He slapped her in the face. "You wish you were Kya! Never mention her again." he let his hand go back to his side. "And your family is dead. I recused you from the street." She knew that was a lie, but couldn't tell why.

She rubbed her face where he struck her, giving him a livid glare all the while. "Are you done?" she asked with a huff.

He struck her again. This time, on the other side of her face. "Go to your room." He pointed to the door.

She nodded and walked out the door.

Kassidy looked up at him. "Who's Kya?" she asked.

He glanced over at her. "A memory that refuses to die." He walked over to his desk and sat down. "Let the lieutenant and Sato in, we have a war to prepare for."

"Certainly Mr. A." She curtsied. She then opened the door and let in the two men.

Guards were everywhere. Konna sat in her window sill looking down at all the passing guards.

"It's not like I haven't tried before." She spoke to herself as she rubbed her cheeks. "Ow." She finally let out her pain. "That's smarts!" She cried a little.

She let her hands fall to her sides. "I've gotta get out of here." She looked up at the moon. It was waning. "My family is out there. I just know it." She felt a little calmer. "Thanks moon, you always help me feel better. Now, if you could help me find my family, that would be something." She smiled wide and started to giggled. "I'm asking the moon for help? Man, am I desperate or what?" She giggled a little more. "Good night moon." She curled up into a little ball and fell fast asleep.

_Konna was surrounded by darkness. The only light was the pathway under her feet. "Hello?" She called out. "Any one there?" She called out again. _

_She began to walk on the glowing path. She soon came across a glowing pond. She looked in the iridescent water and gazed at the two fish swimming in a circle. They looked like the two halves of the yin-yang symbol. _

_"Hello?" __She asked the fish as she smiled sweetly. "Can you help me? I'm lost."_

_The white fish broke out of the circle and leaped out of the water for a second. The splash lit up some more of the darkness. _

_Konna looked up and saw two figures. One was a woman and the other was a man. Both seemed familiar somehow. She stood up and walked over to them. The glowing path moved under her feet once more as she left the original path. _

_"Hello?"__ She asked as she got closer to the figures. "I'm Konna. Who are you?" She started to run towards them. "I'm lost. Can you help me?" The figures seemed to become farther away as she got closer to them. "Don't go!" She called out. _

_Kassidy came out of nowhere grabbing her arm. "You're not going anywhere!" She chuckled. _

_Amon popped out as well, also grabbing her other arm. "You'll be with us… Forever!" He cackled. _

_"No!" __Konna closed her eyes, pulled her arms out from their grasp and fire began to surround her. "I will not be your puppet anymore!" She opened her eyes and watched Kassidy and Amon back away from the flames. _

_The flames seemed to burn cold. She couldn't feel any heat coming from them. She stuck out her hand and let the flames lick her arm. She pulled it back to her chest and examined her arm. No burns. _

_"Be gone vile ones!" __A voice called out as a gust of wind blew Kassidy and Amon away. The flames blew out._

_Konna looked over at the figure walking towards her. He remind her of Eddie, a little. He was handsome. He was dressed head-to-toe in Air-nomad garb. The only thing about him that was the least like an Air-nomad was the fact that he had a full head of hair. His blue arrow was barely visible. His smile was sweet, yet oddly, foreboding. _

_"Who are you?"__ Konna asked the man. _

_He gave her a sweet smile. "I'm a part of your past. I'm here because you called me."_

_"But, I didn't call anyone."__ She protested. _

_He giggled a little. "You did, otherwise I wouldn't be here." He gave her another sweet smile. "Your family lives."_

_Konna smiled. "I knew it!"_

_"One member resides in Republic City. You already know who she is." __He continued. _

_"Ok, who is she?" __She became confused. _

_He giggled a little more. "Now I can't give you all the answers." She pouted. "But, you can't find her while sleeping. You need to wake up."_

_"I thought this was a dream." __She started to walk down the glowing path again. She looked back at the air-bender. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked before she realized he was already gone. She began to pout again. "Thanks for nothing pal." _

_She looked around. "What if she doesn't like me?" she called out. _

_"Trust in your heart." __His voice was faint, but she could still understand what he said. _

Her eyes flung open as the sun's golden rays kissed her skin. She looked around the room.

Kassidy was actually asleep in her bed, for a change.

Konna's little pile of hey looked undisturbed. Good. Her stuff was safe.

A week or so had passed and the war on bending was in full swing. Konna was not allowed to leave the compound, but the guards were spread thin.

Avatar Korra and her supporters had gone into hiding while waiting for reinforcements.

Councilman Tenzin and his family had been captured. Police Chief Lin Beifong had her bending blocked. And Pro-bending had been dismantled after the stadium kind-of exploded.

Konna looked out from her perch on the sill. The night sky seemed so calm compared to what was going on in the daylight hours. She looked down as a guard passed by and started to count the seconds till the next one showed up. It was a good ten minutes before another guard rounded the corner of the building and patrolled the area.

Konna quickly scurried over to her pile of hey and fished out all of her belongings. She tied a knapsack closed and sat on the sill again until the new guard passed.

She quickly shimmied down the railing towards the tree and climbed down. She was soon in the small forest that separated the compound from the city. She walked until she found a huge drain pipe that lead to the city's surer system. She ran down the pipe until she came across a colony of people hiding from Amon.

A scruffy looking man approached her. "Never seen you before, where ya from?" he gave her a missing tooth smile.

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and shrugged. "I'm hoping to find out soon."

The man smiled and shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter anyway. Welcome to the underground. We've got benders and non-benders living together in harmoniums harmony." He gave himself a hug. "Doesn't matter what you are as long as you can get along with everybody else."

She smiled. "That's perfect!"

"Running away?" he looked over at her bag.

She stiffened a little and held her hands close to her heart. "Ya… Is that a problem sir?"

"Not at all young lady." He gave her a wink. "I'm sure you have good reasons."

"Thank you!" She smiled and loosened up.

"Do you have a tent?" he asked.

"no." she began to pout.

"I'm sure we have a spare one around here somewhere." He scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you so much. I promise I won't be a bother." She smiled as he set up the tent.

"No problem little lady. Dinner is in an hour." He stood up when he was done. "Best gruel in town." He gave her a wink. "And don't worry about being a bother. Nobody minds." He shrugged and started to walk away.

She took a deep sigh and crawled into the tent. She used her bag for a pillow, curled up in a ball, and fell fast asleep.

When she woke she found a small bowl of soup. It was still a little warm, but it had cooled down dramatically. She sat up and began to drink the soup. It felt good going down her throat. Real food. She was in heaven.

"Knock, knock." The scruffy man poked his head in. "Oh good, you found your dinner." He smiled. "When you didn't show up, I went looking for you. You were sleeping so good; I didn't want to disturb you. Almost like you haven't slept in months. But I didn't want you to go hungry. So I left your dinner here."

"Thank you." She handed him the empty bowl. "It was delicious."

He took the bowl and looked her in the eyes. "You look better than you did an hour ago."

"I guess all I needed was a little rest." She scratched the back of her head.

He gave her a sweet smile. "It's late, you should get some more rest. You still look like you need it."

She yawned. "Thank you sir." He swiftly left and she curled back into a ball, rested her head back on the bag, and fell back asleep.

The news of the end of the war soon came to her ears as she sipped tea while watching the other homeless people go about their lives in the tunnel. The news of Amon's death stuck her as odd.

"Are you sure?" She asked the young man in front of the group talking.

The young man looked over at her. "Yes, Amon, whom was found out to be a water-bender named Noahtok, and Ex-Councilman Tarrlok were last seen on a boat headed north before it exploded." He explained.

"I'm free!" She spoke under her breath and smiled as she took another sip of her tea.


	4. Redemption

hey! inudigifan201 here! and welcome to Amon's Secret Apprentice (mature version). this version is not for the faint of heart or the weak of stomachs. if you can't handle this, but wanna keep reading, then please read the original and save yourself from the gore. it won't hurt my feelings at all. at any rate... here it is, Enjoy... if you can...

* * *

about this chapter: monster in the mirror

* * *

ps. I loosely based Kassidy off of Harley Quinn from Batman... long story. and Azula... can't get any crazier than these two.

and Konna loosely off of Flutter-Shy and Princess Luna from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. and yes, I watch MLP:FIM. _**And you gotta deal with it!** _and a little off of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long. and Zuko... and she also kinda resembles Queen Elsa from Frozen. funny thing, I finished the original before seeing that movie.

* * *

Ch, 4. Redemption

Konna collapsed her tent and gave it back to the scruffy looking man.

"Thank you for letting me stay here over the past few days." She gave him a small bow. "But, I have to go and find my family now." She gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you for all your kindness."

He gave her a huge bear hug. "You're welcome little lady." He let her go. "And good luck."

"Thank you." She tossed her bag over her shoulder and waved everyone goodbye. She was soon back on the surface.

The city was a little worse for ware, but that's what happens when there is a war. The people were picking up debris of trees, buildings, and metal from who knows what.

She looked around wondering where to start looking for this person the air-bender told her about in her dream. She wasn't paying attention when she bumped into something.

"I'm sorry!" He extended a hand out for her to take. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He gave her a soft smile.

She sat there a moment; looking up at him. He was the earth-bender that kept popping up everywhere. He even became a child in front of her eyes again. She quickly blinked and he was back to being a young man as a red fuzz-ball sat on his shoulders and looked down at her in wonder.

"Are you ok?" he held out his hand some more. She nodded. "Hey miss, are you gonna let me help you up or not… my arm is getting tried."

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up with ease.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again.

"Ya, I'm fine." She tried to shake off a weird feeling she was getting.

"I'm Bolin. And this is Pabu." He scratched the back of the fuzz ball's ear. He looked back at her. "What's your name?" he smiled.

A chill went down her spine. Bolin? Where had she heard this name before? "I'm Konna." She mustered a smile while trying to place his name. "Thank you for helping me up. And sorry for bumping into you."

He smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh no, it was all my fault… I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." He gazed at her for a moment. "So… sorry about that."

"It's alright." She tried to smile back, completely embarrassed and she didn't know why.

He looked her over again. "You kinda look like a friend of mine. Are you related?" He paused a moment. "Her name's Korra."

She raised an eyebrow. "As in the Avatar?"

His smile widened. "Yep!"

She shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. I was taken from my family when I was little. I don't remember really anything about my past, other than I was happy and I'm from the South. But, I really shouldn't trouble you with my problems." She blushed. "I should really get going." She tried to walk away but felt a small tug on her arm. She looked back at him. He was barely holding on to her arm. His touch was soft, like his eyes that she found herself staring into. He let her go without any struggle.

He gave her a soft smile. "Why don't you meet her? Even if you're not related, she could probably help you find your family."

She shrugged again. "Lead the way, I guess." She couldn't quite place why, but she felt safe with him.

It wasn't long before they were at the docks.

"Thanks Chief." Korra waved at the Chief of Police as she walked away and Bolin and Konna walked up to her.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin called out and waved at her.

"Hey Bolin!" She looked back at him. A sly smile found itself on her face. "Who's your little friend?" Her sly smiled faded as they came closer. "It can't be!" She gasped. She walked over to Konna and put her hands on her heart. "Is it really you?"

Konna became confused. "Do you know me?"

Korra began to become a little teary eyed. "Your name's Konna, right?"

Konna gasped. "How did you know that?"

Korra smiled with tears falling down her face. "I never gave up hope that you would find your way back." She pulled her into a hug. "It's really hard to forget your own little sister."

Bolin smiled. "I knew it."

She let her go, held her hands, and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry. If I wasn't sick that day, you would have never…" her tears began to just flow out of her eyes. "And we could have been a normal family, but…"

Konna nodded. She was starting to remember a little. Korra was the family member the Air-bender was talking about; she put that together.

"It was all my fault!" Korra sobbed.

"No it wasn't." Konna shook her head and wiped Korra's tears away. "You couldn't have done anything anyway."

Korra pulled her into another hug. "Welcome home." She whispered.

Konna hugged her back, but she still felt a little apprehensive. She was happy to find out she had a sister, and said sister welcomed her with open arms, but a looming fear dangled above her head for some odd reason.

Noahtok was dead, she knew this. But, his presents was still felt. Kassidy had straight-up disappeared. Konna knew that couldn't be good.

She sighed as she looked over to the wall that a bed and a wardrobe stood. She was now on Air Temple Island, in her own room, with an actual bed, and people that let her eat and roam freely. She had spent a good portion of the latter half of the day just exploring her new surroundings.

Of course, she was also introduced to many new people. Tenzin and his family were more than happy to let Konna live on the Island. Mako, Korra's boyfriend and Bolin's brother, seemed nice. She noticed he was the fire-bender she ran into at the stadium. He didn't seem to recognize her.

Bolin told her about a girl named Asami. She apparently lived in a mansion and owned her own company. He mentioned her last name was Sato. Konna wondered if this Asami person was related to Hiroshi Sato, Noahtok's favorite inventor. She knew he owned a company, had a daughter, and lived in a mansion. Maybe they were related. Perhaps Asami took over when Hiroshi went to jail.

Konna glanced back out the window and back at the distant city. It was beautiful. The lights from the buildings lit up the night sky and made it look almost like it was daytime in the city limits. The night sky itself was clear and one could see stars till the end of time. Konna cracked a smile when her eyes met the moon.

"You had something to do with this; didn't you?" She asked the glowing orb.

"Have you ever heard the story?" Konna looked back at the little air-bender that spoke. Jinora or Ikki? Konna couldn't quite remember. She was too focused on the fact that Tenzin and his wife Pema were letting her into their home and around their children without a second thought.

"What story?" she thought she'd indulged the youngster.

"About the moon silly." The young air-bender smiled wide.

"Afraid I haven't." Konna shrugged as she sat up on the window seat.

"It's a beautiful story. About a princess that became the moon." The little girl sighed dreamily.

Korra leaned in the doorway and shook her head. "Jinora loves love stories." She shrugged.

Konna smiled. "Love story?" She shrugged. "Alright, let's hear it."

Jinora's smile widened. "It's a true story too." She glanced back at Korra. She then looked back at Konna and proceeded to tell the tale. "When grandpa Aang, grandma Katara, and great uncle Sokka went to the Northern Water tribe to find a master water-bender for grandpa Aang; great uncle Sokka met and fell in love with Princess Yue." She took a breath. "Yue fell in love with him as well, but she was betrothed to another man. And after this general killed the moon spirit, Yue gave her life to restore the moon spirit's and save everybody's lives. Yue became the new moon spirit and is now a permanent friend to the Avatar." Jinora beamed.

Konna seemed a bit confused.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Why is it that most of your favorite love stories end with the female protagonist sacrificing her life?"

Jinora looked back at her. "Because it's so romantic." She looked on dreamily.

Korra shrugged. "If you say so."

"Thank you for that… lovely story Jinora." Konna tried to fake a smile; not wanting to upset the child.

"Hey, isn't it your bedtime?" Korra asked the little air-bender.

"I'm old enough to stay up later." Jinora crossed her arms.

"To bed with you." Korra pushed her lightly out the door. "You can tell Konna all about your favorite stories tomorrow."

"Fine." Jinora walked off to her room in a huff.

Korra looked back at Konna. "Sorry about that, she loves reading. It's a good hobby to have, but some of the stuff she reads is a bit… questionable."

Konna smiled, shook her head, and stood up. "She's fine."

Korra sat down on the bed. "So, I was wondering… what happened to you over the past ten years?

Konna looked back out the window. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright, but if you ever do… I'll be there for you. To help you." Korra stood back up and made her way to the door. "Goodnight." She looked back at her sister.

Konna looked back at her in confusion. But, after a few moments she was able to utter: "Goodnight".

After Korra had left, Konna looked back out the window some more. _'I wonder if Jinora's story really is true.'_ She yawned. She looked back over at the bed.

She obviously wasn't used to having her own room, much less… her own bed. She stood up and walked over to the piece of furniture. She let her hand drop down and feel the sheets. It let it all sink in. She picked up the pillow. Not only was it soft, but it felt like what she imagined clouds felt like. She put it back where she found it. She then felt the mattress. A bit firm, but still very soft. She was almost too afraid to sleep on it. She looked herself over. She was covered almost head to toe in some kind of filth. So, she sat back down on the window seat, which had a cushion that wouldn't show any dirt, extended her body a little as her head hit the cushion, and fell fast asleep.

"Alright," Pema handed Konna a towel. "Don't come out until you're squeaky clean."

"Yes mam." Konna giggled a little.

"I'll have breakfast ready for you when you come out. I'm also gonna have your cloths cleaned. Is that a blood stain?" Pema held up Konna's skirt.

Konna, in a robe, began to panic.

Pema shrugged. "Well, it won't be there after a good washing." She looked back at the teen. "I can't believe we let you go to bed last night with your cloths so dirty."

"I'm sorry." Konna shrank.

"Oh sweetness, it's not your fault. It's mine… I'm sorry." Pema smiled sweetly. "You wash up and I'll lay out some fresh cloths for you. You don't mind Air-Nomad chic do you?" She giggled.

Konna shrugged. "Better than nothing."

"I just hope I can find something small enough, you're so tiny." She looked her up and down as she picked up the rest of Konna's outfit.

"I'm sorry." Konna shrank again.

"It's not your fault sweetness. It's who ever took you's fault. Obviously he didn't feed you enough." Pema looked worried.

Konna pulled on the robe's sleeves to cover her hands. "He didn't."

Pema crossed her arms. "Well that just boils my blood! You poor thing." She started to fume. "If I ever come across that guy, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

"He's dead." Konna almost whispered, almost too afraid to speak.

Pema eased up a little. "Well, serves him right." She started to walk out. "He's lucky he's dead. If I got a hold of him… he'd wish he was dead. Nobody has the right to abuse children like that."

Konna sighed as Pema shut the door on her way out. "If only you knew the half of it."

Konna looked at the tub of soap and water behind her. A little bit of steam was coming from the surface. She dipped a finger in. It wasn't as hot as it looked.

She took off the robe and looked over her black and blue body. The only bit that was a darkish red color was her scar that was shaped like a dragon on her stomach. It almost looked like the creature was about to devour her belly button. She received this mark when she turned ten. She cringed at the memory. She was lucky the robe hid her bruises and giant scar. Luckily, she didn't have a black eye or anything else of that nature.

She decided to dip a toe into the water. The rest of her body was soon soaking in the soapy bliss. She needed this and it felt so good. She was in soapy heaven.

A thought then dawned on her. "Why did she keep calling me sweetness? I haven't done anything to deserve that nickname." She pondered a little aloud. Her eyes became narrow. "I have to redeem myself, so they have reason to call me that. So I can leave my past behind me."

"Dag Nab-It!" Pema cried as she looked over a fully dressed Konna. "It's the smallest thing I could find and it's still falling off of you!"

"Sorry I'm so tiny." Konna pulled a piece of yellow fabric up over her shoulder, but it fell again anyway.

Pema smiled a little. "Don't worry, we'll put some meat on those bones. But for crying out loud, this would fit my daughters perfectly. And yet it's falling off of you." She grabbed a thing of pins. "I can take it in."

"Ok." Konna nodded as Pema started to pin. "Ya, I had to actually make my outfit. Couldn't buy one due to my size."

Pema seemed angry. "The more I hear about your past, the more I wanna go mama bear on some idiots."

Konna giggled a little. She looked her arms over, hoping she wasn't bruised anywhere on them. Luckily the bulk of her bruises were hidden by the copious amount of fabric that was consuming her tiny body.

"Well, that should do it." Pema stepped back to look over her pinning. "Just be careful of the pins Sweetie."

Konna walked over and examined herself in the mirror. She looked just like an air-bender, minus the arrow tattoos. Her dark skin tone even complemented the yellow and orange fabric. She soon found herself cracking a small smile.

"Looks good on you." Pema smiled behind her.

"If you say so." Konna looked back at her.

"Here." Pema held up a clean bath robe. "Put this on and I'll get rid of the extra fabric."

"Ok." Konna gently grabbed the robe. Pema turned around and closed her eyes. Konna quickly changed outfits once more. "Here you go." She handed Pema the pile of fabric and pins.

A few hours passed and Konna was back in her room. She looked out the window and found a few of the acolytes hanging laundry. There it was; her shirt, skirt, and leggings drying in the spring sun. The blood, and other, stains that had been there for who knows how long were all gone. It must have taken several washes.

A sigh of relief came over her. "Maybe I'll look normal for a change." She thought as she leaned on the wall while still looking out the window from her window seat. "Maybe I'll be normal for a change." She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face.

Soon, the sound of distant laughter rang clear in her ears. She opened her eyes and watch the air-bender kids chase Bolin around out her window. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and looked up at her. He smiled and waved to her. She blushed and waved back with an awkward smile. The kids tackled him and his face was on the ground. He looked up and spit out the dirt and started laughing. The kids joined in his laughter. Konna found herself giggling a little, but caught herself. She stood up and shut the window; making the room considerably darker.

She looked over at the standing mirror that stood in a corner in her room. Her cheeks were still rosy and her palms were slightly sweaty. She tried to shake it off, but the blush and sweat wouldn't go away.

"He just waved to me. That's it!" She looked away from the mirror. "Why is my body reacting this way?" She started to pace around. "It's not like he tried anything with me." She reasoned. "I mean, ya, he's cute… but…"

"You like him." She looked back at the mirror to find a different version of herself leaning on the wood frame of the mirror on the other side of the glass. This Konna had her long hair in a ponytail, her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, her eyes were narrow and deadly, and the smirk she had on her face would send chills down anyone else's spine. She played with an apple in her hands and then took a bite. "You like him. Plain and simple." She spoke with a moth full of apple.

"Who asked you anyway?" Konna looked away and crossed her arms. "I just met the guy." She added looking back.

The mirror image tossed the rest of the apple away after the one bite. "Don't try to fool me. You can't fool me. You like him." She taunted. Her smirk became wider. "You wanna see him without a shirt."

"Shut up." Konna protested.

"Perhaps… without pants." The mirror image began to giggle a little. Konna huffed and began to pout. "You're not denying it." The image shook her head and giggled a little more.

"Well, you're not wrong." Konna spoke under her breath.

The image smirked even more. "You're wondering what sex is really like, instead of rape."

Konna rolled her eyes. "Now you're just crossing the line!"

The image shrugged. "You're the one thinking about it. I'm just you're reflection."

"Ya, of my dark side." Konna argued.

"Now you're wondering if all men are the same downstairs and if he's ever had it before." The image smirked wide. "Bet ya, he hasn't. He doesn't seem like he has."

"Those thoughts are in the very back of my mind." Konna tried to defend herself.

"But, you're still thinking about it. You want it. You want him." The image mused as she licked her lips and took a deep breath in satisfaction. "Don't lie." She began to giggle again.

"I'm not… mainly because it's true. But, at the same time… I'm not going to rush anything. If it happens, it happens… if it doesn't, oh well. It's not that big of a deal. Besides… why would he want me? I'm damaged goods." Konna put herself down a little.

"You survived beatings, starvation, sleep deprivation, losing two babies, Kassidy's sick way of killing people with blood bending, and being raped twice. I think you can handle one guy that might legitimately care for you… even if you are damaged goods. You're a fighter. Besides, he's the little boy you've had a crush on since you were six. And he seemed to like you back then. He even offered you to come live with him and his brother. Stuff like that means something." The image got a little angry. "News flash! Having a relationship with a guy is part of being a normal girl. You wanna be normal."

"But…" Konna tried to argue.

"Get out there and talk to him. I'm pretty sure he won't bite." The image pointed to the window.

Konna raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and started to pout. "Not in this robe I'm not. The wind could blow a little too much and the robe could come undone. I do not want to be necked. Especially since there are young children around." She made her point clear. "And if you haven't noticed, my clothes are in the wash. You know it's my only outfit."

The image rolled her eyes.

"Besides, what if he already has a girlfriend?" Konna added. "He's too cute to be single."

"Well, you're never gonna know unless you talk to him. And if he is single, then you're wasting precious time talking to me. Another girl could swoop in and snag him if you don't make a move." The image crossed her arms. "I mean he did already mention this Asami chick. She could be after him or already have him."

Konna rolled her eyes. "Why is everything a war with you?"

"Cuz, that's life; a war zone." The image shrugged. "Now get out there and capture yourself a man!" She barked the order.

Konna rolled her eyes again. "Why do I ever listen to you?" She flipped the mirror over on its axis so the glass was facing the wall and the wooden back was facing her.

A small knock was heard from the other side of the door. "It's me!" Pema called out from the other side.

"Come in." Konna called back flipping the mirror back over revealing her normal refection.

Pema opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. She held a small pile of fabric than the last time Konna saw her.

"That was fast." Konna seemed surprised.

"I didn't have to wrangle my kids the entire time. Bolin volunteered to play with them. That and a few of the acolytes helped. So, you wanna try it on?" she held up the garment in question.

"sure." Konna shrugged as she took the garment as Pema turned around and closed her eyes. After a few seconds Konna tapped her shoulder. "How do I look?" she asked.

Pema looked back at her and smiled sweetly; the only way a mother could. "Absolutely lovely."

Konna looked at herself in the mirror. Now it actually looked like a dress. The yellow sash crossed from one shoulder to under the other arm. The other yellow sash that was wrapped around her hips made them look a little bit bigger. The orange part of the dress was smooth and clean. It also touched the floor a little. The dress itself was a bit plain, but she had never felt more beautiful.

Pema stood behind her and tucked her long hair behind her ear. "You have such a lovely face, you really shouldn't hide it." She rested her hands on her shoulders.

Konna took a deep breath. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Pema smiled and started to walk away. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

After Pema left, Konna looked back in the mirror and did a little twirl. When she looked back at the glass the other Konna was there.

This time she was wearing the dress and had her arms crossed. Her smirk remained the same.

"Wonder if this little number will get us in his pants." She licked her lips.

Konna's smile faded. "Will you ever not have a dirty mind?"

The image giggle. "It's your mind. I'm just making it verbal."

Konna giggled darkly. "Ya… I know, that disturbs me the most."

The image shrugged and turned back into Konna's true reflection.

* * *

and now: a letter from the author...

You may notice, if you have read the T version, that I'm changing things up a bit. It's still the same plot and everything, but, events that take place are going to be in different places and times; as well as different people partaking in these events. Example: in this chapter, Konna argues with herself in the mirror. This event actually happens much later in the T version, but I thought it would be better suited to be closer to the beginning and the argument be over a slightly different topic. To me, the author, the scene felt a tad out of place in the T version. It didn't quite feel relevant to me… and since I'm my own worst critic, I have to make myself happy. Because if I'm not happy about, then nobody else will. Besides, this story was always meant to be dark, creepy, gory, and all that jazz. In other words, it was always meant to be mature. I wrote the T version mainly to not forget any of my great, and not so great, ideas. So: if you have a problem with placement of events and the characters taking part… take a number. You will have a chance to bitch at me I promise. You can either tell me your criticisms in a review or send me a private message. Either one will grab my attention and I will respond promptly… as soon as I see it. Remember, I'm only human.

One more thing: I'm thinking about starting a YouTube mini series called Author Talks. In which, I'm going to discuss my reasoning behind my stories. And topics such as:

Story historyIt's the background information that would otherwise be lost in 's the road to how the story actually came to events that triggered me to write said backgroundsInspiration in both real life and mediaWhy are certain characters the way they areThe journey of a character's history in my mind; that I would like to share. (the finished character could be completely different than what I had originally intended)And any other bit of information I feel the need to share about the story.

Just think of it as like the bonus features on your DVDs or Blue-ray. You don't have to watch them, but your experience with the story will be more enriched. I, myself, usually enjoy the movie or show more after watching the extras than I did before. But, that's just me.

Anyway… I have the same name on YouTube as I do here on FanFiction as well as Deviantart and Tumblr. I like to keep it easy for people, and myself, to remember what my name is on a social media. The only ones that are not inudigifan201 is Facebook and Twitter… but I'm thinking about starting a Facebook with my penname just in case anyone wants to contact me and doesn't have a FanFiction, YouTube, Deviantart, or Tumblr.

Or you can just drop me an email at inudigifan201

Please no spam or viruses. Thank you.

this has been a letter from the author... thank you for your time

inudigifan201.


End file.
